


Just Admit I'm Right

by brokenpromisesandhope



Series: Lumax [1]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Enemies, Gen, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenpromisesandhope/pseuds/brokenpromisesandhope
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompt "Just admit I'm right."





	Just Admit I'm Right

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm posting the prequel after the sequel yall.   
> xx  
> T

They don’t like each other. Well, Max hates him more than he hates her. They’ve both been competing for top of their class since seventh grade. Now it’s junior year and Lucas is .4 of a GPA point above her.

Lucas can’t stand her, her snarky attitude, witty comebacks and the fact she corners him after every test , demanding to see his score. How she went from almost hitting him with her scooter every day to doing it with her car. He was never afraid she would, she just peeled out of the parking lot like a bat of hell and every time Lucas yelled at her about it, she flipped him off.

However what he hated more was how pretty she’d gotten. She still dressed in joggers and T-shirt’s or the occasional jean, but she typically wore her hair in soft waves and mascara and every time she cornered him about their tests, he could smell her vanilla perfume. It was annoying.

She however seemed unfazed by his muscular body from basketball, fresh haircuts or his facial hair that was starting to come in. It was annoying. Wasn’t there that saying, there’s a thin line between love and hate?

Regardless, they hated each other. And that’s why they were yelling at each other in the hallway after physics.

“Just admit I’m right!” Max hollered at him, face turning red.

“But you’re not Maxine,” he says.

“My formula is the exact same as yours! Look!” She shoves her paper in his face, so close he couldn’t read it if he tried.

“Clearly it’s not or you wouldn’t have gotten it wrong Maxine,” he drones sarcastically.

“Stop calling me that prick, and get your ass in here with me and tell Ms.Finn she messed up, Sinclair,” she finishes his name by poking him rather sharply in the chest.

Lucas sighs, he wants to get home before Erica so he can hog the living room tv for once.

“Lemme see your paper.”

She shoves it at him and he tries to taper down his annoyance, looking over the question she’d gotten wrong. He scans her calculations quickly. And she moves to lean over his shoulder,

“Right here,” he says after his third calculation, “you rounded wrong. It should change it to be higher, so then the answer would have been higher.”

She stares.

“Lemme see yours,” she demands hotly.

He passes over the test and she leans to the side, eyes flickering between both tests.

“Fuck,” she says loudly, pushing a hand through her hair.

“At least you know the material.”

She rolls her eyes at him,

“Knowing the material isn’t gonna get me into Stanford.”

He raises an eyebrow,

“Stanford?”

She looks at him, eyes narrowed,

“What? You don’t think I’m good enough?”

“Of course you are. They should be begging you to come, what the fuck.”

She assess him slowly. Finally she hands him his test back and pulls her keys out of the pocket of her hoodie,

“Lemme drive you home Sinclair.”


End file.
